The present invention relates generally to the field of dental care, and more particularly to a toothbrush having a gum massaging accessory in the form, for example, of a pointed rubberized tip.
Toothbrushes with gum massaging accessories are conventional and well known. The construction generally involves the incorporation of a pointed rubberized tip at one end of the toothbrush. The rubberized tip extends generally perpendicular to the handle of the brush, and is constrained against movement relative to the handle. As such, users of the toothbrush who wish to store it in, for example, a ceramic-tile toothbrush holder or other toothbrush support on the bathroom wall often have difficulty inserting the rubberized tip through an opening in the holder, as the length of the rubberized tip at right angles to the handle is often greater than the maximum extent of the opening in the holder. The user, consequently, has to force the free end of the toothbrush and the rubberized tip through the opening, thereby making such toothbrushes somewhat undesirable for purchase and use.
Forcing a rubberized tip through an opening of a ceramic tile holder, additionally, eventually may lead to the abrasion of the pointed tip, thereby reducing its effectiveness as a gum massaging element. Moreover, debris may become embedded in the abraded pointed end of the rubberized tip, thereby making the gum massaging element or accessory less sanitary than it might otherwise be.
Also, when a toothbrush handle, which supports, in a conventional manner, the perpendicular and fixedly arranged rubberized tip, is held in the hand of a user, the rubberized tip often interferes with the comfort the user would otherwise have in gripping the free end of the toothbrush handle. A toothbrush that is uncomfortable to grip could lead to reduced brushing time, and as a consequence a reduced efficacy in tooth care.